1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus having a camera shake correction function.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2002-94877 discloses an electronic camera. The electronic camera records image data representing an image obtained by partially cutting out a captured image into a recording medium. The electronic camera performs correction to rotate a cutting-out position (cutting-out range) of the captured image in a direction to cancel out the rotation of the captured image by a camera shake. In this manner, the electronic camera can record image data with a reduced influence of a camera shake in a roll direction, into a recording medium.